


4 AM Phone Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Dean Dobbs - Fandom, Jack Howard - Fandom, OMFGitsJackandDean
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A REWRITE</p><p>THIS USED TO BE DIFFERENT BUT I REWROTE IT AND FINISHED IT OHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~</p><p>its kind of short<br/>enjoy 8P</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM Phone Calls

_Jack was dreaming, and he knew he was dreaming. It still didn't help the fact that this was the weirdest dream he had ever had._  
 _He felt like a two year old, he was standing on a stage and giant letters kept coming out and dancing around him on the stage. Jack looked out at the audience of his stage. He saw all of his friends. Some from youtube, some old friends from his home town and school, his parents… all sitting, staring at him. Jack didn't feel nervous though,_ this is a dream _he told himself._  
 _Way back in the audience, he was his friend Dean walk in. He looked around the auditorium. It looked like he was searching for someone. Jack raised his hand and tried to shout for him, but suddenly a giant X blocked his view. Jack stumbled back at the sudden appearance. More giant Xs appeared and a few Ls too. They blocked his sight so he couldn't get to Dean._  
 _"Dean! Help!" Jack tried to shout, but his voice sounded like a blaring alarm. He closed his mouth quickly, but the ringing noise pounded in his head._  
"AurhgR!" Jack shouted, sitting up. He whipped the sweat away from his forehead and groaned, he could still hear the alarm noise. Suddenly, his head shot up, fully awake. The phone was ringing.  
"Shit who's calling so late?" He glanced at his clock, it read 4:32. Whoever was calling this early better have a damn good reason…  
"Hello?" Jack mumbled, his irruption almost audible.   
"Jack!!" A familiar voice blared through the phone. Dean's. It sounded anxious and scared. "Jack, oh god, please come help me. I- I was chased and… beat up…. Jack…"  
Jack wasn't sure when he had gotten out of bed but in the second he spent widening his eyes his body had some how thrown the covers off of it and quickly snatched up his car keys. In a blur, he was out of his house and in his car.  
Jack brought the phone back to his ear, using his free hand to start the car. "Dean, where are you? I'm coming right now." Dean whimpered back to him and Jack slammed on the gas. "Dean i've got to hang up. Stay there okay, i'm coming for you."  
Dean was only 5 minutes away, but every red light, every stop sign, every pause for a pedestrian felt like hours. Finally, Jack made it to the alley Dean said he was in. Jack yanked the keys out of the ignition and raced out of the drivers seat, running full speed at the curled up ball of sweat shirt and fringe he could see in the back of the alley way.  
"Dean! Dean i'm here!" Jack collapsed in front of his best friend. Dean looked up, startled, his eyes stained and red from tears. He threw himself against Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his shirt. Jack clung to Dean's weak frame; he was sweating and wet and cold. Jack brushed his arms gently up and down Dean's back, rubbing his cheek against Dean's and lightly pressing his lips to his ear. Dean's breath hitched, and he tightened his grasp.  
Jack slowly stood up, pulling Dean along with him, and hobbled towards the car. He carefully strapped his best friend into the passenger's seat and then walked around to his side and hopped in.  
The drive was short and quiet. Dean stared out the window, and through the reflection on the window, Jack could see a few tears streaming down his face. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Jack reached over with his other hand and curled it around Dean's. Dean looked down at their hands, and then up at Jack, a faint smile on his face. Jack turned back to the road, keeping his hand on Dean's.  
When they finally made it to the house, Jack slowly lead Dean up into his room where he was able to get a good look at Dean. He wasn't hurt but he looked tired and scared. He collapsed on the bed, not crying anymore, but curled up in a weak attempt at safety. Jack sighed.  
He slowly crawled onto the bed beside Dean and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. Jack pulled him up into his lap and pressed Dean's head against his own chest. He used his right hand to support him and ran his other hand through his sweaty hair. Dean sighed contently against Jack's touch.  
"You're gonna be alright now. I'm here. Dean, it's okay." Jack whispered into Dean's slim figure. Dean's breathing became slower and slower, and eventually he fell asleep. Jack shifted his feet so that the could get a bit more comfortable and continued rocking the sleeping Dean in his lap.   
It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was fun and long and painful and hoaidhfaisdhjf


End file.
